my wife
by Akira Alderich Mamoru
Summary: Jung Yunho playboy yang selalu main perempuan diWAJIBkan MENIKAH! Bagaimana ceritanya? /FF REMAKE/ Maaf summary jelek…..


_**Desclaimer: **_Yunho dan Changmin oppa bukan milik diriku.

_**Grup: **_DBSK, campur

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and comedy.

_**Main Pair: **_HoMin ( Yunho Changmin)

_**Other Pair:**_ YooSu, dll.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg

APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN SAYA ABAIAKAN….^-^

" IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ My Wife

_**Summary: **_Jung Yunho playboy yang selalu main perempuan diWAJIBkan MENIKAH! Bagaimana ceritanya? /FF REMAKE/ Maaf summary jelek…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prolog…

Rumah Yunho

"Yunho, eomma tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kamu harus segera memiliki seorang istri! Ga peduli dia yeoja atau namja! Dari pada kamu jadi playboy ga jelas! Semua pembantu, tukang kebun, dan supir kita baik itu yeoja atau namja kamu mbat juga! Huft…. Yunho…. Yunho…. Sekalian tuh binatang peliharaan kita atau kambing tetangga kamu mbat!" kata eomma yunho Frustasi.

" YAK! Eomma! Yunho masih normal! Mana mungkin Yunho ama binatang….(-.-)'.." kata Yunho risih.

"Habisnya, kamu tuh playboy ga ketulungan…. Eomma ga habis pikir." Kata eomma Yunho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ne, eomma. Tapi Yunho blum mau menikah eomma." Kata Yunho dengan puppy eyes.

"JUNG YUNHO! EOMMA MAU KAMU MENIKAH YA MENIKAH! UNTUK KALI INI GA ADA PENGECUALIAN! KALO GA MAU…. EOMMA KUTUK KAMU JADI KAMBING _POTONG * author: lah bukannya ayam potong ya?eomma: diem kamu author! Author weleh-weleh kena semprot juga aku readers…*_ INGAT ITU JUNG YUNHO!" Kata eomma Yunho marah lalu keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Waduh…. Mampus aku! Kambing potong? Masa sih namja ganteng, keren, macho kayak aku jadi kambing? Tapi…. Katanya perkataan seorang eomma itu manjur…. Aish mulai besok aku cari istri aja deh…. Hmmm…. Di mulai di kampus aku aja dulu dah." Kata Yunho was was.

Rumah Changmin

"Eomma…. Apa eomma ga salah dengar? Masa sih kata peramal itu jodoh yang baik buat aku adalah seorang namja?" tanya Changmin ga percaya.

"Iya sayang. Waktu kamu dilahirkan, peramal yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kita ngomong kayak gitu sambil komat kamit ga jelas. Mana kalo ngomong hujan lokal lagi." Kata eomma.

"Aish…. Kenapa eomma percaya ma gituan sih?" kata Changmin frustasi.

"Kamu juga tahu kan semua keluarga kita secara turun temurun percaya ma yang kayak gitu, n kamu harus menurut n percaya ama eomma. Kalo ga eomma bakal bunuh diri deh nabrakin diri ke sekawanan bebek." Kata eomma.

"HAH?! Bebek? Mana mingkin bisa mati lah eomma…. Eomma tuh pabo atau error sih?!" kata Changmin.

"Maksud eomma ke sekawanan motor bebek Changmin." Kata eomma ga rela disebut pabo.

"Waduh! Eomma…. Eomma dah di cuci ya otaknya ama peramal gila itu? Ya ampun…. Eomma…. Huft…. Ya Tuhan kembalikan eomma seperti semula." Kata Changmin makin frustasi.

"Yak Changmin! Pokoknya kalo ga eomma bakal bunuh diri." Ancam eomma Changmin serius.

"Huft…. Baiklah. Changmin ngalah." Kata Changmin pasrah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Part 1-

Kantin kampus, Yunho menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sedang makan di meja pojok.

"Hai yun apa kabar? Kok baru dateng udah murung gitu sih? Kuliah aja belum masuk." Sapa Yoochun.

" Iya nih, wajah kamu kusut banget kayak abis kencan ma kuntilanak aja." Usil Junsu.

"Yak! Mana mungkin aku kencan ma makhluk seperti itu. Serem yang ada." Kata Yunho sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hahahaha…. Atau jangan-jangan kamu kencan ma pocong lagi, sampai wajah kamu kayak gitu." Goda Yoochun.

"Arrrrggghhh…. Stop! Awalnya aku kira ngobrol ma kalian bakal tenang." Kata Yunho marah.

" Sori deh, mang ada apa sih?" tanya Yoochun.

"…." Hening, tidak ada satupun dri mereka yang berbicara.

"Yun, jangan diem dong. Takut nih…." Kata Junsu.

"Iya…. Takut nih." Sambung Yoochun.

"Hah?! Takut kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Takut dikira lo kesurupan dodol _*mang di Korea ada dodol?*_ " kata Junsu yang langsung ngakak.

"_Damn_! Sial aku di kerjain mulu nih." Kata Yunho.

Sedangkan YooSu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi Yunho hanya diam menatap mereka dan akhirnya YooSu terdiam.

"Okokokokok…. Kita serius. Ada apa Yun?" tanya Yoochun sambil meluk Junsu.

Kemudian Yunho menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Tentang keinginan eommanya juga mengenai kutukan itu.

"Wah! Gawat juga tuh Yun." Kata Yoochun.

"….." Yunho hanya diam.

"Su, kamu aja ya yang nikah ma aku…. Please…. Atau kamu Chun…. Ya…. Ya…." Pinta Yunho memohon.

"WHAT?! No! It's Impossible! Cintaku hanya untuk Yoochun seorang." Kata Junsu sambil memeluk Yoochun erat.

" Iya, cintaku juga hanya untuk Junsu seorang." Kata Yoochun sambil memeluk Junsu. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul bunga bertebaran disekitar Yoochun dan Junsu. Bunga itu bertaburan mengelilingi mereka. Lalu entah mata Yunho yang error atau YooSu yang lebay, mereka berlarian di antara bunga-bunga tersebut lalu berputar-putar sambil berpegangan tangan. _* bagi yang ga ngerti bayangkan film india*._

"Aish…. Mereka makin aneh aja. Hah, aku pergi deh pasangan bodoh." Kata Yunho sambil pergi dari kantin.

Ketika aku akan masuk kelas, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aish, Paboya! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" protes orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja.

"Ah mianhae." Kata Yunho yang langsung terpana melihat kecntikan namja di depannya.

"Ne, aku maafkan tapi seharusnya sebagai manusia yang dianugrahi sepasang mata, sudah seharusnya kamu menggunakannya dengan baik dan benar! Huh…" kata namja tadi jutek langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.*_ga keren amat sih*_*abaikan author*_

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya Yunho sadar dari acara melongo (?) yang dia lakukan. Dia segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Di tempat lain, namja yang tadi telah ditabrak Yunho duduk di taman kampus sambil memainkan PSP miliknya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, orang itu menepuk pundaknya.

"Woi! Sendiri aja nih," sapa orang itu.

*Changmin POV*

"Shit! Kyu, rese banget sih. Lihat gara-gara kamu aku kalah nih!"

"Oh gitu ya… maaf deh," tanggap Kyu yang membuatku semakin jengkel.

"Ck, Kamu menambah moodku makin kacau tau!" aku menyimpan PSP-ku ke dalam tas dan menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi favoritku ini.

"Wae? Setiap kali kamu ngomong tentang mood pasti aja ada masalah yang terjadi…" tanyanya sambil meminum sekaleng Cola.

"Kemarin eommaku memaksaku memakai pakaian serba pink dengan alasan dia bermimpi kalau aku tidak memakainya maka akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi…lalu kemarinnya lagi aku dipaksa tidur bareng dia hanya karena dia bermimpi lagi….dan kau tahu apa yang sekarang eommaku inginkan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terus meminum Colanya.

"Dia mengatakan kalau jodohku adalah serorang namja Kyu! Bayangkan Kyu! Namja! Aku seorang Shim Changmin yang agung, pintar, dan tampan cetar membahana! harus menikah dengan seorang namja! Apa kata dunia?!" ucapku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, namun tidak lama kemudian…

"Huwahahahahahahahahaha….. hebat! Selamat ya Changmin! Hahahaha…"

'Aish…. Sial, ni bocah malah ketawa diatas tangisan sahabatnya sendiri….' Batinku merana.

*Changmin POV END*

"Well, sori nih Changmin…. Aku berlebihan, tapi apa kau tahu? Mungkin ini adalah sebuah karma untukmu," ucap Kyu dengan seringaian terpampang nyata di wajah Evilnya.

"Huh? Karma? Maksudmu?" Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iye, karma…. Dulu kamu mengejek aku pas jadian ama my sweety Chullie, sekarang giliran kamu deh yang kena…. Well, yang sabar ya nak," jawab Kyu sambil tersenyum bangga dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa mendengus ketika Kyu lagi-lagi tertawa, seakan-akan sangat puas dengan derita yang Changmin alami.

'Ck, kesel juga punya sahabat iblis kayak dia,' batin Changmin makin frustasi.

"Kyunnie~ ah halo Changmin…. Makin mirip tiang listrik aja nih," sapa seorang namja cantik yang kini duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Namja itu bernama Heechul, pacar Kyuhyun.

"Ck, tambah lagi makhluk halus yang muncul di dekatku," gumam Changmin yang tentunya terdengar oleh KyuChul.

"Yak! Changmin apa maksudmu menyebutku makhluk halus?!" ucap Heechul kesal.

"Oh, kedengeran ya…" kata Changmin dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa).

"Yak! Kamu memang makhluk paling menyebalkan di Korea!" kata Heechul kesal.

"Wah, terima kasih atas pujian indahmu Kim Heechul," tanggap Changmin sambil mencium pipi Heechul lalu kabur karena tidak mau mati dibuang ke selokan oleh Kyuhyun.

"SHIM CHANGMIN! Awas nanti!" teriak Kyuhyun membahana menyebabkan burung, kucing, monyet (?) serta semua binatang (?) kabur.

Tas Beruang Cicilan (?) oopss maksudku TBC alias To Be Continued…

Ok, mianhae ff ini akan menjadi multi-chap tapi ga akan panjang sepanjang sinetron Ter**njung kok… dan kalau tidak lucu maaf…ini ff hasil remake dari ffku yang dulu, jadi bagi yang pernah baca jangan kaget ya….

Bagi yang membaca terima kasih dan jangan lupa review

Bagi yang ga suka ya JANGAN baca, gampang kan ^_^


End file.
